ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Problems, Part 1
Infinite Problems, Part 1 |Ben 10: The Ultimator |Season |1 |2/19/2014 |Healios121 |Healios121 |N/A |Infinite Problems, Part 2 Plot An Orange and tan space ship flies through space. Ben Tennyson: We're almost there! Gwen Tennyson: Again, Remind me why you wanted me to come? Kevin Levin: And me? Rook Blonko is driving the ship from the pilot's seat, listening to the conversation. Rook Blonko: What I would like to know is why this trip is so far. Ben Tennyson: Simple... They all look towards ben. Ben Tennyson: Because we're going to Primus. Ben 10 Theme Plays The screen focuses on the ship. All: Primus?! Rook Blonko: But why Primus? Ben Tennyson: Azmuth told me going here might be the most important thing hes ever asked me to do. Kevin Levin: Alright Tennyson, that's reasonable, but why bring me and Gwen? Ben Tennyson: Because, I thought if it's so important, I'm guessing that I'll need backup. More Backup than just Rook. The spaceship lands on a beautiful planet with strange fauna and green water in a river, coming from a volcano. Rook Blonko: We have arrived. They all exit the spaceship and follow a signal from the Omnitrix. It leads them to a cave where Azmuth is hiding behind a rock waiting. Ben Tennyson: Alright quiet, we might be facing a real monster... They all sneak to Azmuth. Azmuth: At last, Benjamin, you are very late. Ben Tennyson: Sorry, Traffic... Azmuth: In Space? Kevin Levin: Busted Azmuth: Nevermind, be on your best guard, this creature is the most powerful thing I've ever seen... Kevin Levin looks above the rocks and sees a child sleeping on the floor. Kevin Levin: That's our guy? A kid? Kevin approaches the kid and kicks him softly. Azmuth: Stop! The Boy wakes up and stands. Kevin Levin: Oh, hey kid. The boy shows himself a strange gauntlet device, with 2 omnitrix-like cores. Kevin Levin: Hey! This kid has an omnitrix! The boy slams down on the core to the right and starts to transform. A small yellow robot creature with claws for hands and an omnitrix symbol on his forehead appears. Portal: Portal! Kevin Levin: What the- A portal opens up next to "Portal" and one under Kevin. Kevin Levin: What are you- "Portal" Reaches in and the same claw grabs kevin from under, and pulls him into the portal. Kevin Levin: Yaaah! The two portals close and then another opens at a wall, which kevin falls out of and he hits the wall. Gwen Tennyson: Kevin! As Kevin slides down the wall, "Portal" looks at Gwen. Ben Tennyson: Not this time Roboboy! Ben jumps from behind the rock and slams his omnitrix. He starts to transform into a small white creature with earmuffs and an omnitrix symbol on his chest. Echo Echo: Echo Echo! The Echo Echo's start to swarm Portal. Portal then looks for an escape route. Echo Echos: Sonic Swarm! The Echo Echos then start to use a sonic blast at Portal, as he covers the sides of his head. Portal: Stop, Stop, stop! The Echos continue until Portal falls down. ECHO ECHO/KEVIN LEVIN VS. PORTAL - WINNERS: ECHO ECHO/KEVIN LEVIN - BY K.O. Portal then transforms back into a human form, and Azmuth being carried by Gwen and Rook come out from behind the rocks. Azmuth: Thank you Benjamin, Now to take back my Ultimator. Vilgax then appears at the cave entrance. Vilgax: You mean, MY Ultimator! THE END...? Trivia *This story was improvised while being made. *This is where the alien Portal, appears. *A Second core was mentioned being on the Ultimator. *This is where Vilgax appears. *Gwen had only 2 lines and Rook had 3. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes